Sin palabras
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Zoro y Sanji siempre están peleando, es su forma de expresarse. Tras la muerte de Luffy los Mugiwaras se separan y Zoro desaparece. Años después, un famoso espadachín entra en un restaurante y la rueda vuelve a girar.


Sin palabras

La puerta del restaurante se abrió de par en par con un sonoro golpazo y una característica figura entró en el local.

Tres pendientes adornaban su oreja izquierda, a juego con las tres espadas que oscilaban en su cintura.

\- ¡Es él!

-¡No puede ser!

-¿El hombre que derrotó a Mihawk? ¿El mejor espadachín del mundo?

-¿Qué hace aquí ese monstruo?

Los murmullos escandalizados fueron ignorados por completo por el hombre que acababa de entrar. Una sola mirada bastó para que volviese el silencio.

Su único ojo recorrió la elegante sala y una media sonrisa, feroz y desvergonzada, se dibujó en su cara al divisar al fondo una elegante mesa vacía, al lado del ventanal que formaba las paredes de aquella extraña construcción flotante.

Con pasos firmes, el espadachín se dirigió hacia ella y se dejó caer en la silla. Sus enormes brazos se dispusieron automáticamente tras su cabeza y sus pies se apoyaron ruidosamente sobre el blanco mantel con despreocupación. El pequeño jarrón y la flor que habían servido de adorno encima de él se tambalearon peligrosamente junto al borde.

Casi parecía que aquel peligroso pirata había entrado en el mejor restaurante del mundo simplemente para echarse una siesta…

Escaso tiempo después, el bullicio habitual del restaurante había regresado todavía cauteloso y sorprendido; y enseguida, un camarero se acercó con premura al nuevo cliente.

\- ¿Sabe ya… qué va a pedir, señor?- tartamudeó patéticamente mientras colocaba de forma temblorosa el lápiz sobre el bloc de notas.

Zoro abrió su ojo y le analizó, arqueando una ceja.

\- Felicitaciones al chef- dijo simplemente, y volvió a cerrarlo.

Desconcertado, el camarero pestañeó sin entender. Un bufido se escapó entonces de los labios del espadachín al no ver obedecida su orden.

-¿No me has oído?- preguntó con seriedad.

El joven había salido corriendo antes de que el pirata acabase la frase.

Unos minutos más tarde un plato aterrizaba con fuerza sobre su mesa.

\- Me dijeron que una extraña planta con patas había entrado en mi restaurante para darme la enhorabuena por una comida que no había probado. Debí imaginar que eras tú.

\- Te equivocas, cocinerucho de tercera, te felicito por no haber hecho vomitar a nadie todavía.

\- Saca los pies de mi mesa, cabeza de musgo, o te vas a enterar.

\- ¿Sí?- respondió el otro a modo de reto- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

El mismísimo dueño del local había acudido personalmente a llevar su especialidad a aquel misterioso cliente. Su mal humor, conocido en todo el mar, emergía de él en forma de una nube oscura y turbulenta.

Los comensales a su alrededor no apartaban la vista del duelo verbal entre esos dos hombres. La tensión del ambiente habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo mientras sus duras miradas combatían en silencio.

-Se va a enfriar, imbécil- dijo el rubio tras un rato, señalando la comida.

Zoro bajó los pies y Sanji se sentó justo en frente encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

\- Deberías haber avisado que vendrías, no sé si mis provisiones de alcohol podrán llevarte el ritmo.

Las manos del espadachín se dirigieron hambrientas hacia el exquisito plato, llevándolo a su boca sin ningún ápice de educación.

\- No creo que puedas apreciarlo, cavernícola, pero he puesto la salsa especial de la casa; de mandarinas… Nami-san pasó por aquí hace un par de semanas. Las de su plantación son las mejores de todo el mar.

Sanji hizo una pausa mientras observaba cómo el otro devoraba su festín con avidez.

\- Han vuelto a cerrar una de las escuelas de Robin-chan…-prosiguió negando con la cabeza- Ha tenido que embarcarse en la tripulación del narizón para huir de la marina.

El espadachín alzó las cejas.

\- Se ha vuelto un buen capitán según lo que he oído.

Sanji asintió.

\- Brook también está con ellos, no ha sido el mismo desde que Laboom murió.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos, el masticar del peliverde resonaba en los oídos de todos. El rostro del cocinero se crispó irritado.

\- ¿Cuántos años tendrá ya ese esqueleto?- preguntó pensativo el otro sin inmutarse - Supongo que no hay jubilación en la piratería – continuó con una feroz sonrisa.

-Bueno- Sanji miró hacia sus comensales- puede que no sea jubilación, pero esto tampoco está mal...- el rubio dio una calada a su cigarrillo- Los marines vienen por mi recompensa y se quedan por la comida, ellos me aumentan la clientela.

Sanji sonrió con orgullo mirando a su alrededor, como siempre que admiraba aquel lugar que tanto trabajo le había costado lograr. Su restaurante. Su sueño. Las aguas del All Blue destellaron en sus ojos a través de la ventana.

\- Me han dicho que Water Seven flota del mismo modo que este restaurante, parece que Franky copió el sistema cuando me ayudó a diseñarlo… ¿has estado allí?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has visto a alguno más?- Sanji frunció el ceño.

\- He estado ocupado- respondió el otro secamente.

Sanji exhaló con lentitud el humo de sus pulmones.

\- Perdido, ¿verdad?

Zoro le fulminó con la mirada, pero el cocinero lo ignoró, inmune a ello.

\- ¿Has acabado de comer?- preguntó entonces.

El espadachín pestañeó mirando el plato ahora vacío que había engullido sin percatarse.

\- Bien.

Y de pronto, una patada en el esternón le había hecho atravesar el restaurante.

\- Eso por desaparecer durante seis malditos años.

 _(Nos abandonaste.)_

\- Preocupaste a Nami-san, idiota. Pensé que por fin habías muerto.

 _(Te necesitábamos.)_

Otra patada, dirigida a su cabeza esta vez. Las espadas pararon el golpe en esta ocasión, utilizando el impulso para llevar la pelea al porche del restaurante.

Los poderosos ataques resonaron por todo aquel mítico mar. Su velocidad era tan increíble que apenas podían seguirse con ojos humanos.

Sanji esquivó las cuchillas al tiempo que saltaba y giraba rápidamente para golpear desde arriba.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Vas a volver sin más? No te aprovecharás de la comida gratis, marimo, pienso hacerte trabajar- gritó asestando una poderosa patada.

 _(Quédate.)_

Zoro lo esquivó utilizando su haki y el pie del cocinero atravesó las tablas del suelo.

La fuerza de su ataque hizo oscilar el edificio.

\- Sigues igual de imbécil, cejillas.

\- Tú tampoco has cambiado- replicó el otro en un gruñido.

 _(Mentira. Todos lo hemos hecho. Nada es lo mismo desde entonces.)_

Zoro apretó los dientes.

Las espadas rechazaron un último golpe y ambos oponentes fueron desplazados varios metros hacia atrás.

La gente pegada a los cristales volvió a sus sitios estrepitosamente tras sentir la mirada del propietario.

Sanji suspiró y negó con la cabeza, bajando su pierna y poniendo así fin al combate.

\- No tienes remedio- protestó resignado-Espera aquí, iré a por el sake. No molestes a los clientes.

 _(No vuelvas a desaparecer. No como él)._

\- Eso suena bien – respondió el peliverde guardando las espadas.

Sanji dio un suspiro melodramático resignándose a lo inevitable mientras veía cómo el espadachín se recostaba en el suelo contra la pared de su restaurante.

\- Por cierto- mencionó como una ocurrencia tardía mientras le daba la espalda- Chopper vendrá en un par de días, insiste en que ha descubierto algo que me hará dejar de fumar.

 _(Ya no tienes que estar solo.)_

\- Será bueno verle otra vez.

El rubio asintió, el flequillo cubrió su expresión mientras cogía su mechero para encender un nuevo cigarrillo.

\- Se alegrará de verte.

 _(Es suficiente con que estés vivo.)_

Sanji se dio la vuelta con una mano en la puerta. Una última patada al estómago de su nakama dijo lo único que le faltaba por añadir.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

 _(Perdónate, perdónanos.)_

Zoro asintió con seriedad.

\- Okairi, marimo idiota.

( _Seguimos siendo familia. No le hemos olvidado.)_

 _Tenemos que seguir viviendo… aunque sea sin él._

* * *

 ***Okairi: Bienvenido a casa.**

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo! Estoy aquí de nuevo! En realidad estoy trabajando en otras dos historias y no pretendía publicar esto, que escribí en tres cuartos de hora mientras intentaba escribir otro fic (soy un desastre), pero al final me animaron a compartirla, espero que os guste. Si es así no os olvidéis de dejar una review, lo agradezco enormemente ^.^**

* * *

 **Todo esto vino a que se me ocurrió pensar a qué se dedicarían los Mugiwaras una vez que hubiera acabado todo. Un restaurante en el All Blue y esas cosas era algo obvio… pero me gustó imaginar que Usopp seguiría siendo pirata (lo lleva en la sangre) y construiría su propia tripulación desde cero. Y también puedo ver perfectamente a Robin como profesora o algo así, intentando enseñar y educar a nuevas generaciones para que no repitan los errores del pasado…**

 **Por otra parte lo de Zoro torturándose por no haber podido impedir la muerte de su capitán ya es puro vicio para mi :)**


End file.
